


The Wedding Night

by katiesmindpalace1991



Series: Hiddleswift [7]
Category: British Actor RPF, Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy, Sexual Content, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 22:30:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7863706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiesmindpalace1991/pseuds/katiesmindpalace1991
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom and Taylor's wedding night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wedding Night

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during the ‘The Story of How They Became a Family’ drabble. Taylor is four months pregnant with Jules in this one shot.

They were in the honeymoon suite of the beautiful hotel that they had their reception at. She gets off the bed still wearing her beautiful wedding dress and he wants to hold her hand forever.

“Where are you going love?” Tom asks her.

“I’m just going to freshen up and then I’m all yours.” Taylor told him with a smile.

“I’ll hold you to that Mrs. Hiddleston-Swift,” he told her with a smirk.

She then goes into the bathroom to take the pins out of her hair and reapply her red lipstick. Before she goes back out to make love to her husband for the first time as a married woman she puts her hand on her stomach, where their son or daughter was growing. She had happy tears glistening in her eyes as two of the many things that she dreamed of when she was a little girl. She had met, fell in love with and just now married to the most incredible, kind man she has ever known and they were having a baby. She took a deep breath and turns off the light of the bathroom as she goes back to where Tom is.

He is sitting on the bed, still wearing his tux but his tie was unfastened. He stood up and hugs her. He notices the tears that were still in her eyes.

“Is everything ok? The baby?” he asks putting his hand on her stomach.

“We’re doing great. I’m just so happy.”

He kisses her lips and then moves his lips to press at her forehead. He then looks at her and smiles.

“Are you nervous?” he asks her.

“A little bit. I mean we’ve had sex a lot since we got together but I just have butterflies fluttering in my belly. I don’t know if it’s from nervousness or just the baby messing with my stomach again?” she rambles on a bit.

He laughs a bit hearing his wife ramble on and on. He felt it too. He takes her hand and places it over his heart.

“So how do you want this to go?”

“Just help me out of this dress and I can promise you that you’ll enjoy what’s underneath.”

He just smiles and starts to unfasten the white buttons at the right side of her dress. Ever since he saw them as they rode the limo on their way to the reception he had wanted to take her beautiful wedding dress off her. He unfastened the last button and the dress fell off her beautiful four month pregnant body. He felt himself get hard in his trousers as he saw what she had been wearing underneath. A white, lace negligee that made her look completely gorgeous.

“I love you and you have made me so happy.”

He kisses her fully on the lips before picking her up and laying her on the mattress. She sits up, helps him pull off his tux jacket off and starts to unbutton his shirt. He was just in his trousers and pants and he kisses her lips again. It feels like they’ve kissed a thousand times since they got married earlier that day. They were addicted to each other. He then crawls down her body, places a sweet kiss on her stomach, something he has done since her stomach popped two weeks before. He felt pride for putting that baby in his wife’s womb. She puts her fingers in his hair and he lifts his head up to look at her.

“I love feeling your lips on me but when you kiss my belly it makes me almost blush and it turns me on a bit.”

“Oh really, is that a hint love?” he asks her with a wide grin.

She just playfully bites her lip in a way that she knew drove him crazy. He went back to crawling down her body where he placed a kiss on her inner thigh which made her moan. He had quickly found out that when Taylor entered the beginning of her second trimester that she was even more vocal when he kissed at her thighs. He grins playfully as he ends his kisses and went to take off her underwear and he moaned out when he didn’t feel fabric but her wetness.

“Oh fuck baby you’re not wearing any pants?” he said as he lifted his hand out and licked off some of the wetness.

“I thought why bother. I took them off after my mom left the room.”

“Oh you are naughty,” he told her while taking care of his trousers and pants. He was now naked, took off her negligee and placed himself at her folds. He looks into her eyes. “Are you ready?”

“Yes,” she said looking at him.

He kisses her lips as he thrusts inside of her. They were already moaning out in pleasure as he moves in and out of her at a steady and passionate pace. She playfully bites at his ear lobe which makes him groan. He then moves his lips to her neck. Giving her as many love bites as he wanted while he started to pick up his speed.

“Oh yes Tom, just like that baby,” she said giggling.

He laughs as he rolls his hips after thrusting back inside her. She starts to bounce a bit as he started to thrust inside her faster. She can feel his warm breath at her neck and she starts to moan out and started to come undone.

He brings his lips to her ear and whispers, “Oh Taylor.”

He then stills and came inside of her for the first time as her husband. Both of them were moaning out when he pulled out of her and he laid down next to her. They kiss again, this time passionately and he hugs her body to his. He takes her hand and holds onto it.

“So how does it feel to finally be married?” he asks her.

She looks into his eyes, “It’s fantastic so far. Wonder what it will be like when we’re newlyweds with a baby in a few months?”

“We’ll do just fine love.”

She gives him a sweet kiss on the cheek, he puts his hand on her stomach, tickles at it and they both laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Remember to add comments, kudos and/or bookmarks.


End file.
